


Quiet

by bubblyani



Category: Out of the Furnace (2013)
Genre: Christian Bale - Freeform, F/M, Scott Cooper - Freeform, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: All you longed for was to let him know you were there for him. A Russell Baze One Shot.
Relationships: Russell Baze/ Reader
Kudos: 6





	Quiet

You’ve walked by it, drove by it more times than you could even count. But never ever did you expect to enter through that humble door and expose yourself to the home that existed behind it. Privilege you called it, something as rare as wining the lottery. Of course it was not a mansion or anything close to what could be called fancy. But for you it was equally special. It was his house. Right after keeping your handbag on the couch, you flashed a smile at Russell Baze when he came out of the kitchen, two bottles of chilled beer in hand.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

New one in town, you could never forget the help Russell offered and the amiability he displayed from the first day since he fixed your rental car that broke down in the middle of the road. How he offered to introduce you to almost everyone in town, how he did his utmost to make you feel as comfortable as possible was still fresh in your memory. You were always grateful for that. But more than that, he was simply a man you could not take your eyes off of. A man whose presence made you question the quickening of your pulse and the dilating of your pupils. Those of eyes of his you could not get enough of, that swept you off your feet without your awareness. Ever since that very first time, you had layers and layers of courage gathered up, just so one day you could bring yourself to ask him out on a date. But instead, to your relief, he ended up asking you first. It seemed like such a grand gesture, stopping by the hospital one morning before he went to work. You thought so because the hospital was definitely not in the same route as the steel mills. He was polite, he was gracious. And you certainly surprised yourself when you agreed to it instantly.

“Oh…” You exclaimed, covering your mouth. Given how desperate you sounded, you wondered whether you stepped on your own foot from the very start, “I’m sorry. That was too fast” you said meekly, “Please don’t mis-”

“No, its okay” Russell said, quickly shaking his head with a chuckle, “Actually I’m kinda relieved”

Taking your hands off your mouth, your eyes widened. “Yeah?”

“You kidding me?” He began, “Made things a whole lot easier” he said, sighing with relief. You chuckled back shyly. Stoic, he may have been, yet you found it distinctly memorable watching him walk away with the slight skip in his step, the little whoop he uttered to himself. It excited you.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Thanks…” you said, as he offered you a beer. Once the bottles were clinked, the both of you took small sips. The beer was chilled to perfection, quenching your thirst, moistening your throat as it flowed down. The date may not have been fancy, but it was more than satisfactory. Dinning together at your usual diner gave ample time for good conversation. And when he suggested a nightcap at his place, it just got a whole lot better.

“Mmmm…” you said, taking the bottle off your mouth, “You’ve done a great job with the place…” you added, taking a looking around. Ever since his father’s passing, Russell had been living here. You figured this had more life than it used to.

“Well…it’s nothing much…just a splash of paint here and there” He said so casually, taking another sip. You smiled. The man was too humble for his own good. And it actually made you fancy him even more. “I beg to differ…” you said, taking the chance to walk around the living room, “…men like you…” you turned towards his direction, “…are a dying breed”.

Russell chuckled, proceeding to drink his poison whilst you turned back to find some framed photographs resting on a small table. There were two photos that caught your attention, both including two people. One was quite old, showing two boys smiling arm in arm by the steel mills, while the other was more recent. You guessed the older photo to be a childhood memory of Russell, with the other you assumed to be his brother. But, the fact you were vaguely aware of what had happened to his sibling, you were far from interested in bringing it up and making him uncomfortable. So instead of posing questions or trying to continue the conversation, you merely stood there quietly, praying he would continue on behalf of you. Before you could ponder any further, Russell appeared before you.

“That’s my brother, Rodney…” He said, taking the older photo to look closely. As relieved as you were that he started the conversation, a surge of sadness came over you. Empathy was not to be avoided here. You nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

“Were you guys close?” You asked softly, trying to avoid any unnecessary conversations of heartbreak. “Oh yeah…” A sense of pride was evident in his voice, “I practically raised the little man back then” you could trace the paternal nature in his tone as he said that, “But we’d also play…like normal children” he added, chuckling. “I can imagine…” you said, watching him put the photo back ,“ So…what kind of games did you guys play?” “So many…but nothing out of the ordinary” “Even the Game of Tag?” “Yeah…” chuckling again, he said. As if he just recalled it all. “Really?” Putting the bottle down, you asked excitedly.“Yeah ye-” He was interrupted when he felt you poke him on the forearm all the sudden. “Tag!” You yelled, “You’re it!” Giggling, you hoped he would lighten up more and respond. And to your relief, his expression turned into a mischievous one, something new.

“Ma’am! You take that back!”

And just like that, a Game of Tag had commenced. You were full of squeals as you sprinted left and right when Russell chased you throughout the living room.

“You might wanna reconsider your strategy Mr. Baze, cause I’m pretty good at this…” You said with confidence, but still on your toes, giggling when he ran towards you.

“Well you might have to as well, cause this is my house…and I know …every… inch..Hey!” With each word, he darted towards your direction, except you skillfully managed to avoid his grasp. You both may have grown up in different places when you were children, but right that moment, it was as if your childhood selves had finally met and given the chance to play together. You made a cheating move by running off to a room, only to realize it was a dead end.

“Gotcha!” Russell yelled. He had already trapped you inside the moment you wanted to escape. Falling on to the bed in response, you saw him stand before you. “Told you…” He said, with his hands on his hips as he laughed. “Okay okay I give up…” you said, laughing alongside him “You win..” Regardless of who won, there were heaps of laughter. Two grown adults laughing at their own silliness.

Your laughter would have continued further, except it did not. Not when you noticed he had stopped. For he remained standing there, staring at you with a sudden awe. Your loose, long hair sprawled on the bed that could possibly be his, while the yellow hues from the light emitting from the lampshade next to the bed washed over the floral printed summer dress with buttons on the front that remained tightly glued to your body. It was not a common sight. Panting slowly, it came to your realization how the look in his eyes, it was not mere fascination. It was raw, primal, a silent attraction a red blooded man possessed, unable to control his own feelings. And truthfully, you could not argue with that. Not when you yourself could relate.

Slowly drawing your right leg up, you lifted it high enough that your foot managed to graze his stomach, then slowly moving towards his chest over his t-shirt. You were surprised by your own flexibility. You caught your breath the moment he held on to your bare foot, the air leaving your lungs as he placed gentle kisses on it with affection, his eyes never leaving your sight. You blushed with intensity. His facial hair tickled, sending tremors of life through your body, reminding the purpose of life itself. All this he managed to do, in quiet company.

You felt butterflies being birthed in you when you watched him slowly shed away his t-shirt, the lean muscles stretching out, revealing the glory of the tattoos that adorned his arms and neck. Russell had always been humbling, but seeing him this way gave out a sense of mysticism as well. With your legs pressed together, you slowly sat up the edge of the bed.

He stood close enough his knees brushed against your own. Extending his hand, Russell caressed your cheek. Physical communication even to this degree was something you craved for, the moment you met this man. You longed to be in the midst of his affections, to be the lucky owner to his loving touch. His thumb went over your soft lips, causing silent chaos within you, making your stomach clench. Looking into his eyes, you could tell what he was thinking. Or at least you thought you could. Those eyes always had power in them. At that moment he was in awe. He was quite thoughtful, but at the same time, there was hesitance lingering. As if he was unsure to carry on any further. Words not needed for you to understand that. Holding his hand that rested on your cheek, you gently pulled him down, urging him to sit beside you.

With your hand enveloped in his, you breathed in the silence watching him.The look he wore, you read it well. The sad history that lived with him behind those eyes. The pain he was forced to face. The many losses he had to endure in various forms. The loss of his father, his brother, his longtime love, leaving him behind during his time in prison. After all that, could he be wondering if he deserved any form of happiness at this point in his life? Ever since you were aware of all that, all you wanted to do was one thing: prove him wrong.

“So quiet…”

You finally spoke. Random but true. It was the first time you stayed quiet for this long. Sensing your voice, Russell looked at you.

“You don’t like it?” He asked. Shaking your head, you held on to his hand tighter.

“No…it’s…it’s actually comforting” you said, still looking at your hands, “It’s only comforting, when I’m with you”

Which was true. Being the blabbermouth you were, keeping quiet seemed like a dire task. But being with him, you were able to appreciate the necessary silence that lingered now and then. Looking up, your eyes met with his surprised ones. You saw those beautiful orbs turn warmer and sweeter. Reaching out, you stroked his head gently, running your fingers through his long brunette hair, sending him to the peak of peace he could meditate. Heavy was your heart by the sight of this. The love this man deserved was in abundance. Taking the chance, you went ahead, leaning forward to lightly kiss him on the lips. Cupping your face in response, your heart sang when Russell kissed you back, igniting the need for each other’s lips out in the open.

Joy radiated through you. The mere thought him kissing you was a force of nature you could not fathom. Yet there he was. Slowly getting up, you placed your hands on his shoulder, straddling him in the end. With your arms wrapped around his bare frame, you brought yourself closer to him, treasuring his kisses with every beat of your heart. Words were really not necessary.

Fire ignited and burned when you felt his hands clutching you by the collar of your dress, slowly unbuttoning it from the top. Pulling away from his lips, foreheads against one another, while he kept unbuttoning. Chilly air brushed against your bare skin the moment you felt your white lingerie greet his eyes. His hands stopped, while he took a deep breath. The pause indicated his subtle form of seeking permission. This respectful aspect about him was something you truly adored. But now was not the time. For you were burning inside. Burning for him.

Taking one of his hands, you placed them over your chest. You pressed it there, permitting him to wander and feel, permitting his warmth to penetrate through the fabric of your lace bra, making contact with the softness of your breasts. Making himself at home there, Russell kissed you, not hesitating to let the passion take over with confidence.

Passion was definitely taken over by storm. With no hesitation, even when all clothes disappeared from your bodies in a rush, tossed in all directions. Not a single question arose when kisses infused with loving caresses as bodies united. All that passion, carried out effortlessly and quietly, even when he hovered over you, finally entered you, moved inside you. Sound barely made out of your lips in the form of words. Cries of passions may have, but only reaching each other’s delicate ears when necessary. Yet, it was comforting, it felt complete. And you knew at that moment, words were not always in need to say your heart would beat for him, or skip that beat for him.

______________________________________


End file.
